A device (e.g., a server) may obtain data including multiple metrics associated with a subject of analysis. For example, the device may obtain information identifying a set of key performance indicators (KPIs) relating to a telecommunications network, a set of biostatistics regarding a group of people, a set of environmental measurements related to a climate of one or more areas, or the like. The device may provide information identifying the multiple metrics for display via a user interface. For example, the device may provide, for display, a set of values of the set of KPIs, a graph of the set of biostatistics, or the like. The adoption of Internet of Things (IoT) has resulted in a significant increase in the amount of data that may be obtained by the device and for which the device may be utilized to provide a visualization. However, the device may require excessive utilization of processing resources to generate a complex visualization of the multiple metrics or a user may be required to have specialized knowledge of the subject of analysis to generate a custom visualization solution for the multiple metrics